Carlisle's MidLife Crisis
by CarsmeCarlislexEsme
Summary: There is a time in every man's life that he feels like he is being tied down and that his youth and freedom are gone. What will happen to the Cullen Family when Carlisle experiences these feelings. Carlisle is OOC in some chapters.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing….. absolutely nothing….BUT THE PLOT **

**This Story is dedicated to my good friend Carrie who has been sending me Picture of the wonderful peter. This will be used later in the story.**

Esme's POV

It was late 12 o'clock almost and Carlisle still wasn't home. He was stuck working late again. He was supposed to come home at 7:30 pm, but he always seemed like the man who got stuck cleaning up everyone else's mess. This was the 5th time this week and the 16th time this month. Do they want him to start working on Sundays now too? I mean we have eternity together but, I would like sometime to spend with him.

My children had already left to go hunting. I insisted on waiting for their father. My thirst was bearable for the being. This was another event he was missing out on, family hunting trips. Bella and Renesmee were becoming quite the hunters. Yet another event he wasn't seeing, the ageing of his granddaughter. Nessie is growing up fast. She loves her grandfather very much. Everyday she comes over and asks me "Nana is Dr. G Home today." It breaks my heart to tell her no.

However, the one thing he was missing out on the most, not to sound self-centered or narcissistic, was me. I stayed up late every night waiting for him. I'm a vampire and I don't need to sleep, but still, I miss him. Carlisle comes home from work and I am always so excited to see him, but he holds up his brief case and walks upstairs to his office. I hated how he brought work home with him. Then I realize that he would have stayed later if e didn't bring it home.

That's not the worst part thought. Just last night I put on… something …. well short and lacey. I waited and waited for him to come home. My dreams were shot down by a phone call telling me that he was going to have to stay the night there. It was murder, murder on our sex life. We had gone almost 3 months without making love. In this house that is a record for a married couple. My 'children' sleep together every night. It drives me insane, especially when Jasper emits his emotions making me even hornier than I was to begin with.

I then heard the similar sound of a Mercedes. Oh, yay, my Carlisle was home. In a flash I was at the door, waiting for him. It had been almost two days since I had seen him last, 41 hours, 15 minutes and 27 seconds to be exact. That was too much time away from home. They better have not given him any more work to bring home, or I would have to go down to the hospital and have a word with them myself. Then the door opened revealing my beautiful Carlisle!

"Hello Darling" I said as I took of his whit lab coat and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Peaches." He grinned while giving me a tender peck on the lips. Peaches, that was Carlisle's pet name for me just after I was turned. He told me it was when he first met me, as a 16 year old human, that I had a peaches and cream complexion. So when we began our life as a vampire couple he called me peaches and cream. It was later shortened to just Peaches. However, I would never understand why it was peaches, for my skin was more of a creamy white then it was a pretty peach.

"How was work?" I asked.

"The same." Carlisle shrugged "where are the children?"

"Oh, they went hunting about an hour ago. Jasper was very very thirsty and defiantly need to hunt. Bella was just as bad. I stayed behind to wait for you."

"Thank you love."

"I think you need to hunt just as bad a Bella and Jasper." I looked in to his eyes. They were a mix between gold and black. They were even darker than mine. His eyes were never this color.

"I will in a little bit. Why don't you go now and try to catch up with the others." He sighed and sat on the couch.

"Carlisle is something wrong?"

No Esme nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"Carlisle, I can tell that something is wrong. Talk to me." I said as I sat on the couch next to him.

"Well Esme, if you must know, everything is wrong" he began. "I wok all day and then in to the night, I never get a break and I am over worked."

"Darling, why don't you just a take few weeks off at the hospital?"

"It's not that simple Esme."

"Yes it is, the other doctors do it all the time. That's why I think you are over worked. Plus you have like 23 sick days and 3 months vacation time."

"No, it's not just work Esme."

"What is it then?' I asked.

"Everything" his voice rose in agitation.

"What is every thing?"

"Life," he explained "My life, everything in my life is horrible."

"Everything?"

"Yes Esme, everything, nothing in this life make me happy. All I do is make other peoples lives happy, but I am not happy myself. Where is my happiness Esme?"

I so badly wanted to yell "Right in front of you, your house, your children, your grandchild, me, your wife, who would do anything for you." But all that came out was "So nothing makes you happy in this life."

"No, Esme, nothing, nothing at has ever, in my whole entire life has made me happy. Nothing, nothing at all."

"Are you sure noth…..?"

He cut me off. "NO, NOTHING HAS EVER MADE ME HAPPY AND NOTHING EVER WILL." He yelled "Now please just leave me alone, go hunt, I have work to do." My Carlisle shooed me out of the room like a child.

I ran as far a way as I could, so that neither Carlisle nor the children could hear me, I found a tree and climbed it. I sat on one of the low branches and thought. The last words he uttered stung my mind and marred my conscience. Why wasn't he happy with me? I had given my whole life to him. I leaned my head against the trunk of the tree and pulled my legs up to my chest. Then I cried a few dry sobs.

After I finished my pity party I pulled myself together to go and hunt. I found some deer up towards the river. They were an easy catch and I didn't even want to try for anything much bigger tonight. I looked up into the sky. Dawn was breaking It must have been somewhere between 4:30 to 5:00 am and I wanted to get home before 5:300 to say good-bye to Carlisle.

I reached the back door to my lovely house and went inside. Emmett and Jasper were playing some video game. Rosalie and Alice were watching their husbands play the game so intently. Edward and Bella were here watching the game and the same was with Jacob and Renesmee. It was a nice surprise to see them. Carlisle was no longer in the living room.

"Where's your father." I asked.

"Office" Emmett replied while not even looking up from the game.

In an instant Carlisle was downstairs. He had pick work over me the third month in a row. Now I was angry at him and the hospital.

"Well, I'm going hunting before work." He responded.

"Bye Dad' my children all yelled at the same time"

"Good-bye Darling" I shouted

I watched as my husband stride off in to the forest behind our house once again. He gave me a subtle wave good-bye and walked in to the blackness. I decided to go upstairs to our room.

When I finally reached the room, I opened the door. I saw our bed, the beautiful bed from the 1600s. It was his parents. I opened the dresser and took out a long flowy night gown. It was clean and white with light lace and some ribbon. I know I didn't need it, but it was nice to have at a time like this. I then sat in bed and covered myself in a quilt I had made for us many years ago. I let myself escape for a moment and I was at rest.

**A/N: I will be in Mexico this week so I will not be updating. Sorry, don't kill me. **


End file.
